Owners of sport utility vehicles (SUV) frequently use them for hauling trash and yard trimmings to disposal stations. The cargo carrying compartments of most modern day SUV's are finished with fabric or composition materials. Unless the compartment is lined, these materials can become easily cut (e.g. by rose bush thorns or barbs) or scarred. A lining is also desirable for keeping the cargo compartment clean. Small leaves, bush berries, twigs, etc. become dislodged and fall into, and become difficult to remove from, crevices and below the seats.
Usually the owner attempts to use a piece of canvas, a plastic tarp, a blanket, or the like, as a liner for the storage compartment. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the tarp or blanket must be propped up on the sides and also at both the front and rear of the compartment. Otherwise, there is no cover for the upright boundaries of the compartment which are usually made of less durable materials than the floor and need protection the most. Also, even if the liner is initially successfully propped, the props are easily knocked down by the trash or other cargo as it is inserted into the compartment.